wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wichrogród (region)
(140000) (28000) (20000) (8000) (4000) |Ustrój polityczny = Monarchia dziedziczna |Władca = Wielki Król Anduin Wrynn |Język = Wspólny |Przynależność = Przymierze |Wyznanie = Kościół Świętego Światła }} Stormwind to nazwa regionu (krainy lub obszaru), niewielkiego wybrzeża na zachód od Płonących Stepów, południe od Dun Morogh i północny zachód od Lasu Elwynn, na zachodnim wybrzeżu Wschodnich Królestw. Region ten obejmuje obszar na północ od Stormwind, jak i samo miasto. Dziś, po upadku Lordaeron i Stromgarde Stormwind jest najwspanialszym bastionem ludzkości w Azeroth. Tło Region Stormwind nie wychodzi daleko poza granice miasta Stormwind; rozpoczyna się w Dolinie Bohaterów i rozciąga w górach na północ od stolicy. Miasto Stormwind stoi na północno-zachodnim wybrzeżu Azeroth i jest stolicą zarówno regionu, jak i królestwa. Stormwind lojalnie wspiera Przymierze: jego rycerze, kapłani, paladyni i magowie służyli w trzech wojnach z Hordą. Mimo dominacji ludzi, w mieście mieszka spora populacja wysokich elfów, krasnoludów z Ironforge, a nawet mieszkają tutaj nocne elfy i gnomy. Stormwind jest wciąż najpotężniejszą zjednoczoną siłą ludzi na świecie, jednak obecnie jest ona otoczona przez wrogów i dzikie ziemie. Geografia thumb|left|Region Stormwind leży na północny zachód od Lasu Elwynn Region nazywa się Stormwind i jest lokacją Miasta Stormwind, jak wspominają podręczniki Lands of Conflict oraz Warcraft the Roleplaying Game. Góry otaczające wspaniałe miasto Fortu Stormwind są strzeliste i często przetaczają się przez nie wichury, od których miasto wzięło swoją nazwę. Zamieszkują je różne bestie, wśród nich harpie i dzikie wilki. Wielkie miasto z nowymi budynkami wciąż jest wzorem starej architektury ludzi i krasnoludów, a kto chce je zwiedzić, może wynająć jednego z wielu wierzchowców lub nawet zdobyć małą łódź, by odbyć rejs po kanałach rozgraniczających dzielnice miasta. Góry na północy kryją pewne szczególnie ciekawe gatunki bestii, które czasami ruszają na południe próbując napadać na wędrowców. Przesmyk nie jest wolny od ataków harpii, a na północ od miasta spotykano nawet dzikie wilki. Mieszkańcy twierdzą, że stworzenia te uciekły od orków Czarnej Skały z Płonących Stepów. Poza odbudowanymi osiedlami wciąż widać ślady trwającej lata zawieruchy. Ostre kanty ruin z czasów wojny zostały złagodzone przez wiatr i deszcz. Winorośl oplotła porzucone machiny oblężnicze, a pola bitewne pokryły się dzikim kwieciem. Wilki śledzą stada dzikich świń wokół pni pozostawionych dekady temu i wśród sadzonek, które obecnie wyrosły, by zająć ich miejsce. Nawet mimo odbudowy przez ludzi, większość Stormwind stała siędzika, bliższa naturalnemu stanowi świata niż przez ostatni tysiąc lat. Plemiona leśnych trolli i ogrzych władców przybyły, by zająć tę dzicz, powodując potyczki między rasami. Duża stocznia leży w północno-zachodniej częsci miasta i zaopatruje Przymierze w sztukę szkutniczą. Żyzna dolina bohaterów leży na południe od miasta i wszyscy goście muszą przez nią przejść, jeśli zmierzają do Stormwind na piechotę. Dzięki odbudowie w ciągu ostatnich 30 lat, miasto otrzymało liczne warte wspomnienia budowle. Wśród nich są: Akademia Sztuk Tajemnych, Katedra Światła, Świnia i Flet, Palisada oraz Krypta, jak również Fort Stormwind. Potężne mury okalające miasto są niepodatne na małą skalę ataków. Kusznicy stacjonują na blankach, a ciężkie balisty wypatrują wrogiej artylerii, a rzesze strażników są gotowe oddać życie w obronie swego miasta. Galeria AzerothWC1.gif|Na mapie z Warcraft I region umieszczony jest w górnym lewym rogu AzerothContinent.JPG|Region Stormwind na mapie Azeroth Unusedwestzone.jpg|Miasto Stormwind i góry za nim leżące Uwagi * W jednej z map w Warcraft: Orcs & Humans kraina ta jest reprezentowana przez Fort Stormwind, trochę gór i nieoznaczony las. * Na dwóch oficjalnych mapach wydawnictwa BradyGames region jest przedstawiony jako górzysty. * Część regionu, której nie obejmuje miasto Stormwind, jest obecnie niedostępna w World of Warcraft **Na północ od tego obszaru, na drugim końcu Chłodnej Grani w Dun Morogh, ciągnie się długa dolina biegnąca na północ za wejściem do Gnomeregan. Jest ona niedostępna normalnymi sposobami. * W World of Warcraft wybrzeże należy do Ziem Zachodnich - faktycznie wody Ziem Zachodnich ciągną się aż do południowego Dun Morogh, mimo że według World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game wybrzeże należy do Stormwind. Może to być spowodowane limitami gry. en:Stormwind (region) *